


All Your Little Things

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scratching, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall isn't gay, and Louis is in love with him.</p><p>(Niall is gay and they fuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY CHEESY AND KINDA CARROTY IM SORRY

"Louis, I'm hungry. Can you make me some food?"

"Go make your own food. Can't you see I'm busy doing absolutely nothing?"

"But, Lou, I'm tired! Please?" the Irishman pouted.

"Fine. What is it you want?"

"Pancakes! No, wait, you burn those. Sausage? No, you don't cook them enough...you know what, never mind, I'm going to Nando's."

"Niall! You made me stand up for no reason! Sometimes I hate you...or something like that."

"Louis, you lazy cunt! That's why your arse is so big!"

"Damn. Someone has a big mouth," he winked.

Niall blushed. "What? What do you mean?"

"Aw, my little Nialler is blushing?" Lou flipped his hair and turned sassily to the door. "Come on! I'm not the one paying."

"Who said I wanted you to go with me?" He lowered his voice to a murmur. "You tease."

"Your blush speaks for itself." He swung the door open. "And if you don't hurry up, a tease is all you'll get."

"Eh? What is that supposed to mean?" He followed the brunette outside. "I don't...uh...fancy lads."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't! Just because I look at your arse sometimes...well...anyone with eyes would, it's so goddamn big."

"Well, du-uh! It's fabulous. But no one else blushes, babe."

"But...but...I...you...whatever." He shoved his hands in his pocket.

Louis let out a small laugh. "Let's just go before you starve."

Niall's stomach growled. "Ya, Lou, hurry! Are you driving?"

"Sure...if you absolutely want me to give you a ride."

He blushed tomato red. "Oh for fuck's sake, Lou, just get in the damn car, and I'll drive!" He tried to snatch the keys from the other lad, but missed.

"So, you wanna play a game? Fine. If you catch the keys in the next five minutes, I'll stop teasing you." He held the keys over his head.

"I hate you." The blonde grinned suddenly. "But I'm also taller!" He grabbed for the keys.

"I'm hurt, Niall." Lou wrapped his other arm around Niall's waist and pulled him close. "I thought you liked me."

Niall froze, his breath caught in his throat. "Well...uh...I...um..."

Lou leaned close to his neck. "Niall?" he asked, leaning even closer.

His heart was pounding in his chest. "...but...but what about Harry?" Everybody knew Larry Stylinson was a thing.

"Harry's fine with it. We've talked." He pressed his lips softly against the the younger boys' neck. "And why worry about him at a time like this?"

Niall took a shaky breath. "Well...erm...I just thought...he might get a bit...jealous..."

"Aw, you care too much, Ni. Why don't you let me take care of you?" He moved his lips to his earlobe and bit down. "And I still owe you a ride."

He let out a small groan. "Take care...ride...?" He shook his head. "Wait, what about my food?"

"You. Are. Bad. At. This." Louis backed away and got into the car. "Come on, Niall."

Niall looked after him, confused. "Wait. I don't..." Louis rolled down the window and looked at him. "What just happened?"

"I'll explain on the way, just get in."

He huffed, but complied, slamming the car door behind him. "Well, what was that?" Louis just smirked. "Louis. Answer me."

He turned to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it mate," Niall said, giving him a strange look.

"Are you sure you're not into guys?"

He licked his lips nervously. "Well...I...uh...you didn't answer my question!"

"Niall...you can tell me, Niall."

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I want my answer first."

Louis grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips. Niall sat in shock before melting into it, their lips moving in sync. Lou pulled away for air. "Because I love you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're you." Silence was held for a while, becoming heavier and more awkward as time passed. "But if you don't want this, it's okay." He got out and started walking.

"Wait, Louis! Shit!" He opened the door and ran after him, catching his arm and spinning him around, so blue met blue. "I never said I didn't."

His eyes teared up. "I really love you, Niall. I just don't know what to do. I've never been in a serious relationship before."

Ni frowned slightly. "So you and Harry only fooled around?"

"Harry and I are complicated. We never really fooled around because he knew how I felt about you. He came up with the idea of trying to make you jealous."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well, it worked."

"Let me just put this in a way you'll like." He took a deep breath. "Niall, will you be my boyfriend?"

He simply stared, eyes wide. "I...I...um..." He blushed and fidgeted.

"Ni, are you okay?" He grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Tears fell from the Irishman's eyes. "I can't be your boyfriend, Lou. I want to, but I can't. I'm sorry." He pulled away and headed for the house.

Lou felt his heart breaking. "Niall!" He collapsed on the ground, crying out his bitterness and frustration. Niall stopped, and turned around, debating. The brunette looked so hurt and broken, he turned back and pulled him into his arms. Lou tried to meet his eyes, but failed, the tears still pouring out. He was so close...so close...

"I'm so sorry, Lou," Niall whispered, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "I really am. I do love you, and I want to be with you, but you deserve better."

"What could possibly be better than you? You're perfect to me." He clutched the younger boy tighter.

Tears welled in Ni's eyes. "I'm not perfect. I'm far from perfect. My accent is weird, I curse too much, and I definitely eat too much."

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me." Lou sang what he could not say to Niall, pulling him impossibly closer, and Niall clinging for life. "I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly." Niall hiccuped, listening to Lou's beautiful voice, watching the clouds pass and birds fly overhead. "You can't go to bed without a cup of tea. Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, but it makes no sense to me. I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never loved to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me." Niall thought he couldn't get any luckier than he already was. "You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. You never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you. If I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you. And I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, 'cause it's you, it's you, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you...and all your little things."

"That was beautiful, Lou, thank you." He buried his face in Lou's neck and kissed it shyly.

"Niall, please give me a chance."

"I would be honored to be your boyfriend, Lou." He kissed him and smiled before his face flushed again.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're blushing." He pulled Niall in for a kiss. "Thank you for accepting."

"Of course. But I was wondering...um..." he stammered, tomato-faced again.

"Yes, Niall?" Louis' blue eyes danced with happiness.

"Did you mean what you said earlier...when you...we...we were flirting..."

Lou grinned. "Yes, I meant it."

Ni immediately started to sweat. "So you...uh...ride...?" He facepalmed in embarrassment. "God, I'm so awkward! Dammit!"

"You want me to give you a ride?" He felt his boyfriend getting tense and began to kiss his neck, making him groan.

"Shouldn't we take this inside?" His stomach growled.

Lou took his hand and pulled him into the house. "You're hungry. Why don't you let me fill you up?" An involuntary groan of anticipation escaped Niall's lips. Louis began to kiss down his neck, to his collarbone, stopping to bite and suck a tender spot, making his partner hum in approval. "Shirt off, now," Louis growled, pulling off his own, and stepping out of his trousers.

Niall felt his boxers grow tight at the older boy's commanding tone, obeying the order before attacking his lips, bruising them in the process. Lou chuckled and pushed him down on the couch. "Someone's eager." He unzipped the jeans and pulled them off.

"Lou, please..."

"Please what, Niall?" he rubbed small circles higher and higher on the inner thighs, making the younger boy whimper.

"Please touch me."

"All you had to do was ask." He moved his hands around the bulging crotch to the elastic and pulled the boxers off, staring at the throbbing member. "So big, Niall," was all he said before slowly pumping him.

Niall moaned and writhed in pleasure. "Oh, Lou..." He thrust his hips upward eagerly, the unbelievable glory of being touched by a hand other than his own was almost overwhelming. Lou smirked and leaned down to lick and nip at the inner thigh while fisting him. Ni gasped and clutched at the cushions. "God, Lou...feels so good..."

Louis slowly moved his tongue closer and closer to the prize, stopping at the base and looking up at Niall's flushed face with puppy eyes. "Do you want me to suck you?" Ni thought he might go crazy just seeing Lou between his legs, looking up at him with his dark eyes. It was such an erotic sight, he could only nod. Lou pushed his tongue on the head, followed by his lips and started to suck.

Niall threw back his head and moaned. "Louuuu...yes..." He sucked faster and harder, so turned on by Niall's pleas and moans, knowing he was close. "Oh God, stop...stop or I'll-" he moaned loudly as Lou hummed. "No, stop! I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Pulling the feathery brown hair, arching off the couch, he came explosively, screaming his partner's name.

Louis swallowed and crawled on top of Niall. "You taste good," he smirked.

The blonde blushed but pulled him closer. "You missed a spot," he whispered, licking from Louis' chin to his bottom lip.

"I love you, Nialler."

"I love you too, BooBear." He flipped them over so he was on top before straddling and kissing his boyfriend passionately. "It's your turn now."

Lou's eyes went wide. "I've never seen this dominant side of you, babe."

"Shh." He kissed from the collarbone down to the nipple. He grinned deviously at the boy underneath him before flicking out his tongue.

"Niall," he whimpered. "Oh my God." Niall sucked the little pink nub and pulled the other one. "Fuck...Niall...so good..."

The younger lad merely chuckled as he bit and sucked down Lou's stomach, leaving a trail of love marks. "What do we have here?" He lightly stroked the bulge in front of him, causing Lou to whimper. "Is there something you want, Louis?" he asked innocently.

"Suck me, Niall. Love me."

He complied, pulling off the little black boxers. "Wow, Lou, you're huge." He kissed the red tip and trailed his finger down the side.

"Niall," the brunette moaned, "you're teasing."

"You know you love it." He licked around the head and down the shaft.

"Fuck..." a scream of pleasure left the red lips.

Niall took in the sight of the boy beneath him, the slight blush, mouth open in pleasure, hooded eyes. "You're so cute when you're falling apart," he whispered before taking the entire member in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard.

"Niall, I'm not gonna last..."

He pulled away with a pop. "Come for me, Lou." He teased and licked the head while pumping the rest, making a mess of the Doncaster boy.

Louis' hands slid against the leather of the sofa as he tried to find purchase. He threw his head back and screamed. "Niall!"

The blonde boy looked up, his eyes filled with lust. "Scream louder. Let the world know who you belong to."

He did as told, an impossibly louder scream filling the house, echoing off the walls. "Niall! I'm not gon-" He shot his load all over the Irishman, who eager licked off all he could reach with his tongue.

"You taste good, too." Louis smiled and lifted Niall onto his lap and kissed him. "I love you, Louis. So much." He snuggled into his boyfriend's side. "I just-" he yawned, "wish I'd realized sooner..." And with that, he drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
